


Behind the Mask

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Assassins, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, poly sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Logan, Patton, and Roman are kidnapped. They didn’t expect to slowly fall one of their kidnappers. They certainly didn’t expect to join him! But they did. Life is full of surprises.Or in which the author can’t write good summaries but the story will hopefully be better
Relationships: Poly Sanders (LAMP), demus - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This is a Human AU 

_**Trigger warning: Kidnapping** _

That's all for now. I hope you like it

Logan's POV

Patton, Roman and I were walking around town. We had no destination in particular, we were just bored. I couldn't help but feel as if we were being followed or watched. It was very unnerving to say the least. Not many people were out today as well. It was a bit creepy. When we were passing a dark alley, i felt someone grab me. I trashed around and started looking for Patton and Roman. They were in similar situations. I felt the stranger put a mask on me, covering my mouth and nose. I knew the mask had a drug to knock me out once I breathed it in. I tried holding my breath but after a minute or two I couldn't anymore. I let the darkness consume my vision.

~Time skip to a few hours later~

My head was hurting slightly when I woke up. Suddenly all the memories of what happened came flooding back. I looked around at my surroundings. I was chained to a wall. My wrists above my head. I was in a very dark room but I could see the silhouettes of two others in the room with me. I was hoping it wasn't Patton and Roman because that would mean that all three of us had gotten kidnapped. Just then, both of the figures started moving. One started crying and I knew instantly that it was Patton. Once the other heard the crying he tried to stop it. It was Roman. Then they remembered that I had also gotten kidnapped. "Logan?! Are you in here?!" Patton whisper-yelled.

"Yes. I am here. Are you both unharmed?". I wanted to make sure that they were both okay. If we tried to escape, all of us had to be okay. Injuries would slow us down. We could get caught because of that. They could also get infected and result in illness.

"Ya. We're both okay. What about you? Are you hurt?" Roman responds after a few seconds. I believe he had checked on Patton to see if he was hurt.

"I am unharmed" was all I said. Patton has stopped crying and Roman was comforting him and telling him stories. We were all scared but Patton most of all. We were best friends. I don't know what I would do with out them. 'Friends. But I wish we could be something more' . I had been crushing on both of them for a year now. It was hard not too fall for them. Patton is just too kind and utterly adorable. And Roman, overprotective and brave. But I never told anyone. Especially not them. I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my feelings. I know that it would probably never happen so I was just glad to have them as friends. I would rather have them in my life as friends even if it hurt me, then not having them in my life at all.

After what felt like hours, the door opened. The lights came on. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I saw a boy. He looked to be my age. He was only wearing black. A black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a black mask. We couldn't see his face. Not even his hair. He came over to Patton and I felt fear. What was he going to do to him?

He took something out of his pocket. It appeared to be a key of some sort. He unlock Patton's restraints. He grabbed him and took him over to a girl that was also wearing all black. When had she come in?

"What are you going to do to him?!" Roman sounded angry but he was also very afraid. I could tell. The boy spoke up first.

"You don't have to worry. We won't do anything to you. I'm just unlocking your guys' chains. I know from experience. They are very uncomfortable. I'm having my friend hold him so that he doesn't run off"

He was right. These chains were very uncomfortable. When he approached Roman, Roman eyes him warily. He unlocked Roman's chains andtook him over to another boy. When had either of them walked in?!? This was getting very confusing. First they kidnap us but want us to be comfortable and then, people just appear out of nowhere. He starts to approach me. Roman is trying to get to Patton and Patton is looking confused at the girl holding him. He unlocks my chains but grabbed my wrists. His hold was...gentle. It was very odd. The girl let go of Patton and he rushed over to Roman. The boy let Roman go and Roman immediately went to hug Patton. Then they both started to approach me and the mysterious boy. He let go of me and walks out with the other two. They close the door and we can hear it lock from the other side. They thankfully left the lights on. Roman and Patton rush over and hug me. Patron started looking me over to make sure I'm ok.

"Hey did you notice how soft that guy's voice was?" Roman asked. He was confused.

"Or how gentle his touch was?" I asked as well. It was very confusing. We took this time to look around the room. It was big, with no windows. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of concrete. That meant that the only way out was through the door. The room was also warm. Not hot, but not cold either. We were all getting tired. The events of the day finally catching up to us. We cuddled together in a corner and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all. Also sorry for the crappy ending

_Roman's POV_  
I woke up and looked around. I sighed. I was hoping that it was all a bad dream and that me and my two crushed hadn't been kidnapped. I look up and see that Logan is staring at a wall.  
"Hey Logan, are you okay?"  
That was enough to snap him out of the trance he was in.  
"I'm fine Roman. I was just thinking about that boy from yesterday"  
Huh, so I'm not the only one that was confused by his actions.   
"What caught your attention?" I ask. I genuinely want to know what he is thinking about.  
"His voice was so soft. Like Patton's. And his touch. Did you notice how gentle it was?" So that's what he's thinking about.   
"I did notice. But why? He kidnapped us so why was he so nice to us?" I was starting to get slightly frustrated.  
"What if he was forced to? What if he didn't want to kidnap us but someone forced him to? When he was unlocking our chains yesterday, he said 'I know from experience. Those chains are very uncomfortable'. There is a possibility that he was kidnapped and forced to join them"   
That did make sense. What other explanation is there? His behavior leads us to that conclusion. Suddenly we hear a stirring. Patton is waking up. After we have caught him up on our theories, the same boy that kidnapped us yesterday walked in. And like yesterday, he was wearing all black. But he had a notebook with him. I don't trust him too much. He still kidnapped us.  
"Good morning! I hope you slept well. I came to ask a few questions if that's okay with you?"  
He sounds genuine. I nod my head because I know I'm the only one keeping him from asking those questions.  
"You can ask your questions but we get to ask you some questions too"   
As I said this, Logan elbowed me in the gut. He's worried that I might make the boy mad or something. Patton is just staring at the boy.  
"Fair enough" was all he said as he sat down in front of us.  
"First question, What are your names?"  
That's a simple enough question.  
Patton is the first to answer "My name is Patton. The boy sitting next to me is Roman and the other one with glasses is Logan"  
He only nods and writes something down on his notebook.  
"What is your question for me?"  
At our confused looks he elaborates   
"Every time I ask a question, you get to ask me a question. Very simple. Now, what's your question for me?"  
We all look at each other and no words are said but we can understand each other. Logan and I nod at Patton.  
"What's your name?"  
He started to fidget a bit and for awhile, I thought he wasn't going to answer but then  
"Virgil. My name is Virgil"  
Not gonna lie, I love that name. It's so cute!  
"Next question. Do any of you have food allergies? Or just allergies in general?"  
That's a bit of a weird question. Why would he need to know that.  
This time I answered   
"No for the food allergies and as for the allergies in general, Patton is allergic to cats but that's about it"  
Yet again, he writes something down on his little notebook. We all look at each other and wonder what question to ask next. After a few moments we decide to ask why we were kidnapped in the first place  
"Why were we kidnapped?"  
I asked when he looked up. Again I thought he wasn't going to answer but he did  
"I don't know actually. Those were just the boss's orders. We don't question them. We follow them. I'm sorry. I wish I knew but I don't"  
Poor kid. It actually does sound like he's being forced into this.   
"Next question. What are your ages?"  
Another simple question. We should probably ask him that as well. We only know his name. We need to fix that. This time it was Logan's turn to answer.  
"We are all 17. How old are you?"   
So either Logan can read my mind or he just knows me _really_ well. Probably the latter.  
"I'm also 17. Okay last two questions, What are your favorite foods and what are your opinions on waffles?  
The last question is definitely weird. Why does our opinion on waffles matter? Patton answered nonetheless   
"My favorite food is cookies, Roman's is bananas (?), and Logan's is a brand of jelly called Crofters"  
From the corner of my eye I see Logan's face turn a slight shade of pink.  
"As for the waffles one, we all love them. I like mine with maple syrup on it, Roman with a banana on the side, and Logan with Crofters on them"  
And there he is again, writing in the notebook of his.  
"Why do you wear a mask if you don't mind me asking?" Logan was the first to ask but we were all a bit curious.  
"Because I have too but I'll ask my boss about letting you see my face"   
I am really starting to think that Virgil was forced to kidnap us.  
"How did you end up here?" Patton asked that one. We are all seriously wondering how this poor child ended up here  
"Like you, I was kidnapped. After a while though, I realized that it's not so bad here. I actually really like it here. The others here are like a family to me."  
So he was also kidnapped. He got up and told us the he had to go but that he'll be back soon. It was only after he left that we realized how hungry we were. A few minutes later and Virgil came in with three plates. He gave one to Patton, one to me, and the last to Logan. They were waffles! Just how we liked them too. He left and came back with some forks and cups of milk. The waffles were delicious! Once he took all of the dishes away, he came back. Or at least I think that's Virgil. It was a boy the same height as Virgil but with no mask on. He had pail skin, black eyeshadow, chocolate brown hair, and purple tips. He looked _hot_. I was probably blushing. But I didn't see the other two boys blushing as well. But all three of us turned a shade of red so red that it hasn't even been discovered yet when he giggled. It was just about the cutest thing I have ever heard.   
"V-Virgil?!?" Logan practically squeaked out.   
"Yes Logan?"  
Damn. So this is what Virgil looks like. I think I just fell for him and I've known him for two hours I totally. Technically over twenty-four hours but I've only spoken to him for two hours.


	3. Virgil Backstory

_Patton's POV_  
Ok. We and my two crushes were kidnapped. The kidnapper is very nice and gentle. His name is Virgil and he is very attractive. Now I'm in love with three people. It had been a week since the kidnapping and Virgil was getting closer to us. We talk for hours everyday. And every day, I fall deeper in the hole I call love. By now, it's so deep, I doubt I'll ever get out. Me and the others have been talking and we decided to ask Virgil how he got kidnapped. When Virgil walked in, we all became nervous.  
He noticed almost immediately and asked what was wrong. How did he know? Magic? Illuminate?  
"Well Kiddo...we have a question for you but we don't know how you'll react or if we should ask you at all...."  
He looks shocked for a second before smiling reassuringly.   
"Go ahead and ask. I don't mind."  
"Well...how did you end up here?"  
I look at his face as I ask. His eyes widen before narrowing and he tenses. There is a pitch black aura around him that promises pain and fear.  
"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to kiddo!"  
Roman looks tense as well as if preparing to defend himself or us if Virgil attacks us.  
"No...it's fine. You guys should know"  
He sits down crisscross in front of us. He takes a deep breath and looks down.  
"My family was abusive. My father was alcoholic and would constantly beat me. My mother was a perfectionist and hated me. She would verbally abuse me and occasionally beat me too. I was bullied every single day at school. I had two older siblings. My sister hated me and my younger brother was depressed as well. He killed himself when he was eight. I was ten. My sister was 13 and she made it _very_ clear she blamed me for his suicide. After that, she and my mother started beating me almost every day. The bullying got worse. I had depression and anxiety. I started cutting and starving myself. I was walking to school in the day I decided to end it all. I was sixteen so last year. I was walking past an alley when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I woke up in this room, chained up. My head was hurting and those chains were uncomfortable. The boss walked in and told me what happened as she unchained me. She told me she could give me the family I always wanted or I could go free but I had to promise to never tell anyone about what happened. I decided to stick around for awhile. There were a bunch of people here. I found a family. I was loved and wanted here. After a few weeks, I was asked if I wanted to join the family or leave. I stayed. They helped me with my problems and to come to terms with my past. I stopped cutting and started eating more. I'm no longer depressed but I still have anxiety. I help on some kidnappings but killing is a line I will _**never**_ cross. I love it here and I wouldn't leave no matter what"  
He finally looked up. The three of us were crying. Even Logan. This poor boy! I throw my arms around him in a hug. He tenses for a moment before relaxing and hugging back. Soon, the other two join us. Maybe, just maybe, it's not so bad here...


End file.
